Myopia
by Gembomz
Summary: Harry. Abandoned by the Dursleys. Sent to cherub. He does missions in order to cope with his traumatising past but what will he do when a mysterious Order is out to get him...


**Hey guys, i wanted to redo this chapter for i had a new idea.**

**I had planned to make this chapter longer but my mum is coming home soon and i am meant to be revising! Sorry it's short. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harry hated school. He and his cousin Dudley loathed it. Harry was in English class writing notes whilst looking through his text book. Class didn't officially start for ten minutes but Harry had to escape the crowds of the 'play' ground and cafeteria. Harry was enjoying the piece and quiet when Chrissy Pike walked in with her bunch of cronies.<p>

"Early again? Potty! You scared of people!" Her cronies laughed, same as always. "Why don't you go home and cry to mama?" she spat cruelfully, "Oh wait… you don't have one!"

"Shut up" Harry interrupted her whilst standing to look her in the eye.

"What is it Potty? Can't take a joke?" she said batting her eyes lashes and smiling. Harry snapped, "NEVER INSULT MY PARENTS!" and he launched and punched her in the nose which cracked and twisted from the impact. It then started bleeding, blood running down her face like tears. She crumpled to the ground and lay unmoving on the floor. The blood from her nose now running into the carpet. The cronies screamed. Miss Barker hears the screams and sees Harry leaving, "Harry Potter, you are in extremely serious trouble!" but Harry had already left.

* * *

><p>Harry stormed away from the school, muttering angrily under his breath. He knew he was in a lot of trouble, maybe even enough to get him expelled.<p>

By the time he got home he could his hear his uncle talking to some one in the front room. A quick glance to the banister confirmed it, his Aunt Marge was here. Harry hated Aunt Marge; all she did was insult his parents. His Aunt and Uncle pretend that he goes to St Brutus' to please her which Harry didn't mind, he thought it was quite fun when he was younger, and he knew that they only did it to keep him safe. Harry spotted his aunts purse on the side and grabbed two £20 notes then creept out the door silently, more than enough for tea but he knew Aunt Marge would steal as much as she could when she left. Harry looked at his watch; it was nearly time for school to end. So he started making his way back so he could meet his cousin, but no way was Harry going back in. He met Dudley round the corner from school so no one would see him.

"Harry? What did you do? I saw an ambulance!" Dudley puffed.  
>"Chrissy Pike…" Harry muttered.<p>

"Oh…She probably deserved it! What did she do?" Dudley replied.

"I punched her in the nose. She was bleeding all over the carpet! My combat skills are definitely improving." Dudley nodded at his cousin. When he was younger he had been quite a shy boy, then he had started school and been bullied and one day, he started taking revenge on those bullies, making sure he would never be hurt in that way again. "I have news. You want the good or the bad first?"

"Just give us both" Dudley said.

"Bad news is Aunt Marge is visiting. Good news I stole money to get us food and she should be gone by the time we've eaten."

* * *

><p>By the time the two boys got home, they were desperate to get inside. It had suddenly gone really cold and both boys were without jackets with just shirts and ties. Harry raced in first followed quickly by Dudley. And both boys froze. Lying in front of them, were the bodies of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They had been bitten by some time of beast and struck with a very sharp object. Their blood was soaking into their cream carpet slowly. Harry knelt beside them and felt their foreheads, they were still warm, but the warmth was fading quickly. And suddenly it was gone. Dudley started crying and Harry had an angry look of revenge on his face. His first parents had been murdered by an evil man who was never caught and now, perhaps the same man had now killed his other parents! Whoever killed them would pay! Harry went into the hall quickly and called the police, hoping they would find some clues to find out who killed them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Thankyou for reading. I will update when i can next get on the computer!**

**See this button! Review!**

**Review!**


End file.
